Labors of Love
Dream= |-| Overview= When November Stark goes missing, the cocky son of Nike, Jacob Evans, is chosen by Eros to rescue him. Bringing along a son of Iris and son of Eros, the three of them wind up traveling between minor gods of love and gender to gain information and clues towards the son of Apollo's location. |-| Questers= *Jacob Evans: Son of Nike, Alex and Affleck *Jake Robson: Son of Eros, Xax *Tyler Young: Son of Iris, Affleck |-| Locations and Monsters= # Camp Half-Blood # Times Square # Coastal Delaware Town (x2 Sirens) # Virginia (x1 Lamia) # South Carolina (Flesh-eating Sheep) # Georgia |-| End Game= It turns out Nove was kidnapped by Eros, who wanted to test to see if Jacob was strong enough to find Nove. The quest was essentially made to encourage him to be honest with his new-found friends, Jake and Tyler. They all receive enchanted clothing from Eros, suited to their personal tastes: *Tyler- A tie-dye shirt which can shift colors, acting like camoflage *Jacob- A pair of leather riding chaps which increases his running speed *Jake- A pair of sunglasses which grant him vision in the dark and through fog & mist |-| Prophecy= Light and song’s child has been caught, Victory will seek and must fear not. With help of colleagues he shall find, The cupbearer with twisted mind. Each one will learn a thing or two, Trust and poise in different hues, '' ''Find the father of the Love heir, '' ''His goal is to prove, so don’t despair. |-| God WBs= |-| Quest Camp Half-Blood Times Square, New York Delaware Tyler: Yawning awake, the son of Iris had taken a nap on the bus. Turns out waking up super early and turning into a living rainbow can take a lot out of you. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he followed Jake off the bus. Jacob: Having turned the 'Ganymede Secret' bags inside-out to hide the logo (he didn't want to know what the mortals saw through the Mist. Three guys traveling together with several 'Victoria Secret' bags?), he carries the bags and follows the other two off the bus, "So...where to now? All Ganymede said was for us to go meet Himeros and something about the police." Tyler: "I could try to Iris-Message him if you want. It worked with Ganymede." Jacob: He chuckled a small bit, "Maybe he could help you with that 'date' you have coming up." Tyler: He shuddered at the thought, begging that he wouldn't get picked on again. Gesturing with his hands, he made another small rainbow, about the size of an iPad between his hands, "Mom, if you could, can you please show us Himeros?" Himeros: ''"You called...." Himeros answers. His bare chest is exposed, but the rest of his body is covered by the satin sheets around him. He has a glass of wine in one hand, and a romance novel in the other. "I heard you're a bad boy, I wanna......" He describes several acts in detail, before realising that this wasn't a sexline. "Crap. Wrong number. So, what can I do for you kids?" '''Tyler:' The son of Iris blinked and stared at the image, deciding that maybe Jacob and Jake should handle this....he might have to ask Jake for an explanation later about what Himeros had described. Jacob: The memory of him making out with Nove rocketed back to his mind as he saw Himeros. Managing to pull himself back together, he managed to look to Jake then back to the god, "Erm...Himeros, we're on a quest to find our friend and we were wondering if we could by chance meet up with you to discuss it." Himeros: '"Oh...." He gives Jacob a bright smile. Himeros looks down to his book. "I'm not sure where I can fit you in. Ever since I decided to give that 50 shades series a whirl, I've been innundated with calls, and well I'm a people person." He shrugs his shoulders, and flips through the pages of his book. '''Jacob: "Erm...I meant the three of us..." He quickly added before Himeros could jump to conclusions, "Ganymede sent us to meet with you about our friend. He said you'd have information?" Tyler: With all the intimate details and suggestions flying around, he thought it was best to stay quiet until the Iris-Message was over, then start to ask about what he'd been hearing. Himeros: '''"Oh..." Himeros closes his book and takes a sip of wine. "There's no need to worry. I don't bite, unless you want me to..." He puts the wineglass down. "I remember. Son of Apollo if I'm correct; he's quite handsome." Himeros smirks. "I'll meet you at this location." He passes them a note which includes directions to a nearby beach. "Shouldn't be too hard for three strapping young lads to follow." He winks at Jacob. '''Jacob: Blushing, he nodded, "Thank you Himeros, we'll be there as soon as we can." Tyler: Still being quiet, he nodded his thanks before turning off the Iris-message. Turning to Jake he tilted his head, "Jake...about those think Himeros said we the Message was first connected..." Tyler: Maybe I should wait...Jake already has enough to worry about with meeting Himeros. Tyler assumed that since Eros and Himeros dealt with love, that Jake was somehow related to the next god they were going to meet. Jacob: Not even the son of Nike had understood all of what the god had said, but now wasn't exactly the time to get curious. Looking at the note, he said aloud, "Well, looks like a street address, let's get-" Before he could finish, his stomach growled, "...or we could stop for a bite to eat." Tyler: "But...I'm not hungry...." Tyler replied tilting his head. He was already getting ready to change into his skates. Himeros: ''There's still some static from the Iris message. "You wouldn't keep your uncle waiting, would you?" Himeros smirks. "I'm looking forward to seeing you boys, especially you." He winks at Jacob as the message ends. '''Jacob:' His face turned a deep shade of crimson. Nove's make-out session was now back in the forefront of his mind. Tyler: He closed the Iris message and looked up to the sky, "Thanks mom." J'acob:' "I guess I could go for something to eat." Jacob said, happy the message was over as well. Looking over to Tyler he forced a smile, "That's because we had to feed you a bit of ambrosia before we left New York. You weren't looking too hot after returning to the land of the flesh & blood." Tyler: With his skates on, he lightly wheeled back and forth, "Ohh...." Tyler: He bladed around them a bit, "I can eat, just nothing big." He smiled, feeling free again on wheels, "Let's go." Jacob: The son of Nike stepped up and lead the three of them to Subway. The three of them enjoyed a quick bite to eat and as soon as they were done, they headed back out for Himeros. They should hear someone singing from the nearby beach. This is likely to be a voice that the demigods recognise, either a loved one or somebody that they fancied in the past, these songs should compell the heroes to come near. When they arrive at the beach, they should see something different between them. Sirens: '''They continue to sing, luring the campers towards a secluded spot on the beach. Fake Aria sings for a moment, before letting out a scream. "JAKE! HELP ME!" She screams. He would see her, wounded, fighting off a bunch of harpies with beams of moonlight. Tyler should see his friend Karen, asking him to come sketch the lovely sunset with her. Meanwhile, Jacob would see two handsome male cops, dressed in what almost looks like bondage gear with a pair of handcuffs. They beckon him towards him. "I think we need to do a strip search officer...." '''Tyler: "K...Karen?" Tyler was confused at how the head of Harmonia Cabin was here in Delaware. Taking a few steps forward, he frowned, realizing he didn't have his sketchbook or pencils, "I don't have any drawing materials, but I can watch." Jacob: Jacob looked wide eyed at the officers, "Erm...can I ask what for?" He glanced both ways to Tyler and Jake, but it was if they weren't noticing... 'Siren 1: '"Um yeah, it's me." Fake Karen smiles nervously. "I heard you were all out looking for Nove, so I thought I would come and help. But I got distracted by the sunset." She says calmly, gesturing towards her sketchbook and pencils. "Look at that sunset, wouldn't it be great to mix that colour in a painting." '''Siren 2: '''The two officers smirk. "Now, we wouldn't want a nice lad like you to end up in trouble." They say, passing him their I.D which reads "Federal Inspector. "Please take a seat. We tend to take a ''hard ''line with those who don't follow the law..." Category:Affectos Category:Quests